i'll think of one later
by Yshi
Summary: sirius neice and goddaughter, Celandine is transfered to hogwarts in her 3rd year after being expelled from the venetian school of magic. this is her story  OCXFred W
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story, this is the main oc character, not really a night world series fanfic, but has a few ideas from it in, might become one later**

Name: Celandine Aríel Redfern

Hair color: deep red (not ginger, actually red)

Eye Color: ice grey

Height: 5"5

Age: 13

Family Facts: her mother, Poppy Redfern(originally Black) was killed when Celandine was 2, her father, Caradoc Redfern, a lamia vampire, left her in the care of her godfather, Sirius black when she was 3, unaware that he was in Azkaban, Celandine found her way to her zia Nathalia's when she was 9, after being taken in by the Malfoys soon after Caradoc left her. She has one of the purest bloodlines, her fathers families were also wizards and married into pureblood families, and her mother, poppy, being a black, was also a pureblood.

Lives: In Italy with her Zia Nathalia Black (aunt Nathalia) during the summer. She was also born there.

House: Slytherin

Best Friends: Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy

Friends: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger (both of which shed never admit to Draco)

Personality Traits: smart, hardworking, kind, caring, very sarcastic, ambitious, determined and outgoing.

Crush: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and mostly, Fred Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Ok, well I know that it ain't that good, but it'll have to do if I'm going to update anytime soon. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with choosing my GCSE options so that I enjoy them **_**and**_** get the English Baccalaureate.**

"You got expelled?" my zia Nathalia yelled at me. She was my mother's brother, Regulus Blacks wife, and I had lived with her for a while now.

"Well kind of…" I muttered in reply.

"Kind of! I'm sure that the Venetian school of magic would not send me a letter if you were only _kind of_ expelled! I now have only two weeks to find you a new school! How am I supposed to do that?"

"I could go to Hogwarts like mother and father used to…" I muttered under my breath.

"With that Sirius Black on the loose?" she exclaimed shocked.

At that I kind of gave up, temporarily of course, and began to walk out to the orchard, where I could ride my broom, a firebolt. But of course, getting expelled has its drawbacks: "Get in here now Celandine Aríel Redfern!" she yelled at me.

"But I want to ride my firebolt, maybe escape to London or sumat," at her look, I quickly added, "jeez, just kidding,"

I just looked at the wooden floor in the dining room, its grains easily seen thanks to polishing and cleaning by a dozen house elves.

Lost in thoughts about quidditch, I was surprised when Nathalia shouted, "Are you even listening Celandine!" when I looked up at her, in the tired voice she usually used with me she continued, "I said, if you don't learn to behave, I may send you to beauxbatons, or maybe England after all," at this I grinned, "not to go to Hogwarts though Celandine, to stay with Reg's brothers friend, Remus Lupin, or maybe even that man from the Ministry of Magic, Arthur Weasley!"

This soon changed my opinion, being watched by a member of the ministry of magic! How old did she think I was? Three?

"Right well, you consider that then zia; I'll just go outside for a little ride in the orchard…" I said as I snuck out of the dining room and into the kitchen, whispering at some of the house elves as I went to the back door, firebolt in hand. Nathalia didn't seem to realise, so when I got to the back door, I slipped on my black suede boots and went outside.

"Miss Redfern! Mistress Black said you must stay indoors!" I heard as I felt a tugging on my skinny jeans. Looking down, I saw Lloti, the Redfern's house elf, who had become my zia Nathalia's when my mother died.

"Shh! don't shout Lloti!" I whispered to her.

At this, she just whispered, "Little mistress, you must go back inside!" again and again.

"No, I'm not going to be hurt in the orchard, I'm just going for a quick ride, please Lloti, don't tell Nathalia!" I begged the little house elf.

"I don't know little mistress, I really should tell Mistress Black…"

I interrupted her there, "Look, Lloti, if you keep this quiet, I'll be good for the rest of the holidays, ok, then Nathalia wont yell at you lot as much," the bribe seemed to work as the little house elf just nodded her hear and walked back inside. Small crisis averted, I carried on to the orchard.

Mounting my broom, I kicked of into the black night sky, speeding through the apple, pear, lemon and olive trees. Whilst hovering next to a pear tree, taking a piece of the lush fruit and taking a bite out of it, I saw a flash of light in the distance. Curious, I dropped the part eaten fruit, and leaned forward on my broom, speeding towards where I had seen the flash of light.

When I got there, I saw a group of witches and wizards, who appeared to be from the ministry of magic and on the other side of the little clearing were a slightly bigger group of witches, but mainly wizards who wore dark robes with cloaks and silver engraved masks to hide their faces. With a startled gasp, I realised that they were death eaters. Sneaking behind a wide tree, I withdrew my 16'' Elder wand and quietly whispered, "Expelliarmus!" at the nearest death eater. As their wand flew out of their hand, I caught it then whispered again, "Stupefy!" and the death eater was sent flying backwards, stunned. The death eaters looked around for their mystery attacker, and I gulped as the tallest one layed eyes on me. Without thinking, I muttered, "Protego maxima!" a spell I had never heard of in my life, but seemed to be real, as it reflected the stream of green light that flew from the death eater's wand.

That was all that was needed to draw the attention of the nearest auror to me. Cautiously, so as not to get hit by any curses or other dark magic, he walked over to me.

Grabbing my arm, the man said, in Italian, but with a strong English accent, "its alright, I'm an auror, I wont hurt you." And with that he apparated me to gods know where.

**Please read and review, constructive criticism would be nice, as would your **_**honest **_**opinion**

**Yshi**


End file.
